Epic Boss Reloaded
Epic Boss -- Reloaded Starting on September 5th, 2018, the Epic Boss reward system has been revamped again, this time allowing players to "tier up" a free Shadowforged armor. Each month, a new armor is given to players in a login event (in September, it is the Zircon Squallsuit, which is identical in looks to the Sapphire Squallsuit), and throughout that month, there are 1050 new "Morgan's Tokens" per Epic Boss (700 in the milestones alone, 350 additional in the final "top player" rewards) that players can use to "tier up" the armor from the base (T1) up to the maximum of T20. Details 100 "Morgan's Tokens" are required to craft each air/air dragonforged Epic Boss Upgrade combine armor, also costing 30k gold and taking 2 minutes to craft. 19 are required to "tier up" the T1 armor up to T20. Therefore, 1900 total "Morgan's Tokens" are necessary (19 x 100) to get the armor to T20. The Ring/Amulet Set are 50 "Morgan's Tokens" each, so the grand total (per armor) is 2000 total "Morgan's Tokens" to have the armor to T20 and have the matching Ring/Amulet Set. Additionally, the "Morgan's Tokens" to "tier up" the armor are the same from each Epic Boss, and do not change from month to month, therefore they can be used for any armor from any month and the same should be true for the "Epic Boss Upgrade" armor. A player getting all the possible "Morgan's Tokens" each week would have about an excess of 2000+ Morgan's Tokens per month/season. NOTE: After crafting each Epic Boss Upgrade armor, players must combine that armor with the T1 to get a T2, craft another and combine it with the T2 to get T3, etc. DO NOT use it to enhance the T1 armor. The "classic" Epic Boss epic armors will remain for now, but it is unclear if they will continue to be craftable in the future. And lastly, the Epic Boss milestones will now only go up to 151 (formerly 200). In addition, the old Boss Collections events are revived in a way by having a string of collect opportunities for having certain tiers of the armor in your inventory. For the first month/season the following are the collect opportunities: It seems that the crafting material reward will be current season, while the boost armors and jewelry will likely be one element behind. (last season) Boss Collection rewards need to be collected at the listed armor tier. If the armor is tiered up beyond the unlock armor tier it looks like it will no longer count for the collect and likely locks you out of the further rewards too. 1 Note that the Rewards were revamped later due to issues with players retrieving rewards at the various tiers (T1, T5, T10, etc. -- it wasn't functioning as intended), so now players only need that month's T20 for the first reward, and if players have both the current month and the previous month's T20, they qualify for a second reward. Leaderboard Rewards For the Leaderboard rewards for this new type of Event, the final rewards (based on final rank) are as follows (this also included the Leaderboard rewards for the last Epic boss prior to this new event type starting): Leaderboard Week 3+ * T1: 350 "Morgan's Tokens" * T2-T10: 220 "Morgan's Tokens" * T11-T25: 100 "Morgan's Tokens" * T26-T100: 70 "Morgan's Tokens" * T101-T250: 60 "Morgan's Tokens" * T500-T251: 50 "Morgan's Tokens" * T1000-T501: 20 "Morgan's Tokens" Leaderboard Week 1-2 * T1: 350 "Morgan's Tokens" * T2-T10: 220 "Morgan's Tokens" * T11-T25: 100 "Morgan's Tokens" * T26-T100: 60 "Morgan's Tokens" * T101-T250: 40 "Morgan's Tokens" * T500-T251: 20 "Morgan's Tokens" Milestone Rewards The rewards for the various milestones (levels) are as follows; this is only relating to "Morgan's Tokens": Milestones Week 3+ Milestones Week 1-2 This brings the grand total (in milestones only) to 700 "Morgan's Tokens" per Epic Boss (650 in weeks 1-2). Further details can be found here and here. Epic Boss -- Reloaded Armors Jewelry The Jewelry for the armors is available at the armorsmith, costing x50, 1 gold and no time per ring or amulet to craft. The jewelry will likely remain craftable until a few months after each event and then be removed from the armorsmith. 2 Misc For weeks 1 and 2, this epic boss rework seems to have removed the guaranteed 5 boss energy drops at 3 and 5 wins. They returned in week 3. Random epic boss energy drops did/do still happen. Category:Epic Boss Armors Category:Epic Bosses Category:Gameplay